fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Duna
This article is about the '''character' Duna. If you were looking for the article about the Vivosaur Duna, click here.'' Duna Nichs '''(デュナ''' Duna) is a character first introduced in Fossil Fighters. She encounters the hero at various points during their adventure, providing them with items or removing obstacles. She is later revealed to be a Dinaurian. History ''Fossil Fighters'' Duna is introduced in Chapter 4. She first appears when the hero and Rosie Richmond are trapped in the Captain's Quarters in Captain Woolbeard's pirate ship, where she destroys the locked door to the Captain's Quarters, saving the young Fossil Fighters. Rosie and the hero thank her for saving them, to which Duna states was not her intention, and that she is looking for something (possibly the Tacky Idol in Woolbeard's possession.) After surveying the room, she comes to the conclusion that whatever she's looking for is not there and leaves, much to the confusion of Rosie and the hero. She later appears in Digadig Village, observing Rosie and the hero's performance of the hip-shaker dance. She then appears in Greenhorn Plains, where she introduces herself to the young Fossil Fighters. After they introduce themselves, they ask if she can help them find a sandal fossil, which she then gives them in thank for showing her the hip-shaker dance earlier. Duna's next appears in Chapter 6. When the hero travels to Mt. Lavaflow in search of the last Tacky Idol, he finds that the main entrance is blocked by a massive boulder. Duna appears and destroys the boulder, allowing them both to proceed. Another boulder is found deeper inside the volcano, blocking the path to the idol, whereupon Duna destroys it. After the hero digs up the final idol, she congratulates him, and asks that he give it to her. In confusion, the hero refuses, and Duna then demands that he give her the idol. Immediately after demanding this, her human appearance transforms into that of a reptilian, humanoid creature, exclaiming that her holographic disguise was compromised due to the extreme heat of the lava. She tells the hero that that she cannot allow anyone to see her true form, and attacks him, transforming into a dinosaur in the process. Upon her defeat, she is taken aback by the fact that someone defeated her. Immediately, an earthquake shakes a third boulder loose, which falls on top of Duna and traps her. The hero destroys the boulder with his cleaning tools and saves her. Having just attacked him, Duna is confused as to why he would save someone that attacked him. Before she can contemplate this, however, another earthquake interrupts her and she leaves. Later, the hero and Dr. Diggins are trying to figure out how they can revive Ignosaurus, whose fossil was made impenetrable by Captain Bullwort's Imperva-Ray in order to stop anyone from defeating him and stopping his plans for world domination. Duna appears and restores the Ignosaurus fossil to its original state as a way of thanking the hero for helping her at the volcano. Later that night, she meets the hero at the park and explains that she is a member of an alien race called Dinaurians. After a brief conversation, she learns that humans and Dinaurians aren't so different before bidding the hero farewell. The next day, she and fellow Dinaurian Raptin break into the Richmond Building and steal the Tacky Idols, which they reveal to be called "Sub-Idolcomps" and that they are vital for "Project: Mother Planet" before returning to their Starship. Eventually, the hero and Dr. Diggins sneak aboard the Starship to retrieve the sub-idolcomps, where they overhear Duna and King Dynal's plans. Dynal orders her to activate the "Main Idolcomp," but she refuses and is declared a traitor. The hero battles three Dinomatons, allowing Dr. Diggins to remove the leftmost of the sub-idolcomp before Dynal can activate the main idolcomp. Without the complete set of Sub-Idolcomps, the main idolcomp malfunctions, releasing a huge amount of energy before shutting down again. This leaking energy transports Dr. Diggins with the sub-idolcomp back to the Jurassic Period. During the chaos, the hero and Duna retreat back to Earth and explain everything to Mr. Richmond. Duna is able to pinpoint the location of the missing sub-idolcomp, discovering that it was broken into 5 fragments during the jump back in time. Once the five pieces are recovered, she discovers that the core of the sub-idolcomp is missing. She asks Mr. Richmond if there is anywhere on the island that is not penetrable by sonar, and he informs them of Secret Island, a small island off the coast that houses a crashed Dinaurian expedition ship. She accompanies the hero through the crashed ship's interior, stopping along the way figure out why the ship crashed. When they reach the control room, a human, holding the core of the sub-idolcomp, is found to have used a Stone Sleep Device. However, before the player can bring the body back to the Fossil Center, Raptin arrives and attacks the hero. If defeated, he retreats and the player is given enough time to return with the body. The hero then must remove the outer layer of the stone sleep, allowing Duna to revive the man who turns out to be Dr. Diggins. With the final piece of the sub-idolcomp, the hero and Rosie piece the relic back together, only to accidentally give it to King Dynal disguised as Mr. Richmond. He then blasts Rosie, Mr. Richmond, Dr. Diggins and Duna with a freeze ray and returns to the Mothership. The hero must pursue and battle King Dynal for the survival of the human race. The hero wins, and King Dynal finally understands the error of his ways, and how similar Dinaurians and humans really are. Duna enters the room to congratulate the hero, but is followed by Raptin, who remains unconvinced that the humans are worth sparing. He activates the main idolcomp, allowing it to summon Guhnash, rather than release the regression rays he intended it to. Duna and the rest of the Dinaurians attempt to help save the human race, offering to fill their Starship with as many humans as possible, even volunteering to stay behind themselves. When Rosie suggests the destruction of Guhnash, they deem it an impossible feat. Dr. Diggins, however, steps in and says that he discovered a way to defeat the monster on his travels through time, stating that the beast cannot survive without the control of its three brains located in its mouth. The hero is then transported into Guhnash's mouth to end the planet-eating monster with a Fossil Battle. Both Rosie and Duna want to accompany the hero into this final battle, but the transportation device can only take two people. If Duna is chosen to accompany the hero into the battle, when Guhnash is defeated, the energy leaking from his body disrupts the transportation device, forcing her to be put into stone sleep with the player. When awakened, the hero finds that the energy leakage made the Stone Sleep Device malfunction, leaving Duna unable to be awakened. When the player goes to her, Dynal is mourning her loss and states that he will to search the cosmos in search of a cure so that he may one day return to save her. However, the Digadig Chieftain informs the hero that the hip-shaking dance will free her from her slumber. When the hero performs the dance, she is awakened and a happy ending ensues. At the end of the credits, she can seen talking with the hero at the dock. If Rosie is chosen instead, Duna stays on Earth as the hero battles Guhnash. She is seen in the credits approaching two townsmen and she begins to talk with them, but she ends up being chased around by the two men who think she is cute. She is replaced by Rosie on the dock in this ending. After beating the game, she can be found in the park area close to the entrance to the Fighter Area. If spoken to, she will ask if the hero is going digging and offers to accompany him. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' Duna also makes an appearance in Fossil Fighters: Champions, along with the other Dinaurian Elites--King Dynal and Raptin--after acquiring the Dragon Note over Nintendo Wi-Fi. Once you get the Dragon Note, there will be quests at the Info Desk for each one of the Dinaurians, including Duna. Her quest is called Duna's Due and becomes the player to search for a visitor at the Petrified Woods. She is found at the top of the woods at the very end of the dig site where the player can battle her in her battle form, as well as two Dinomatons. She will then tell the player to find Raptin at Hot Spring Heights. Once he is defeated, he will tell you to go to the Stone Pyramid to battle King Dynal. If all of the Dinaurian are defeated, the player will receive the Vivosaur forms of all three, as well as a Dinomaton, from King Dynal. He will then tell the player that he/she reminds him of the hero from the original game and then teleport to the Mothership after saying that he/she was a worthy opponent. Duna is not seen again along with the rest of the dinaurians. Once you defeat her and the quest is completed, the Info Clerk will mention how Duna is cute, even for a Dinaurian. Unfortunately, due to the cancellation of Fossil Fighters: Champions online Nintendo Wi-Fi feature, the dinaurians--including Duna-are no longer obtainable through any means in this game. Battles ''Fossil Fighters'' Chapter 6 - Mt. Lavaflow - ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' DLC Petrified Woods - Ribular Island: Duna appears in the upper level of the Petrified Woods once the story events for the Dig Site have been completed and the "Dragon" Message Card has been collected from the Fossil Lawn. She explains that she is trying to battle Fighters for research, but because her holographic transformation technology has broken down and her Dinaurian form is revealed, others run away from her in fear. Seeing that the Hero doesn't seem to be afraid of her, she asks them to battle. Trivia *Duna's name is possibly a play on Deinonychus or Deltadromaeus. *Duna's human age, as stated in Fossil Fighters: Champions and the official Fossil Fighters guidebook, is 14. *In Chapter 4 of the original Fossil Fighters, Duna (in her human form) can be seen on the left side of the screen watching Rosie and the hero do the Hip-Shaker Dance to get the molted bug shell. *Duna is one of the two characters in the game that are romantically interested in the Hero. If she is chosen as backup in the Guhnash battle, she will follow him across the first part of the title cutscene of the original Fossil Fighters. Gallery 01 195 FF.jpg|Duna in her human form from the manga 01_223_FF.jpg|Duna in her dinaurian form from the manga duna01.PNG|Duna's first appearance after breaking down Captain Woolbeard's door. duna02.PNG Duna VS Icon FF.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters Duna VS Icon FFC.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Aliens Category:Dinaurians Category:Downloadable Content Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Female Characters Category:Vivosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Extra Content